The present invention relates to wheelchairs and, more particularly, to an all terrain wheelchair.
A wheelchair is a chair fitted with wheels. The device comes in variations where it may be either manually propelled by the seated occupant turning the rear wheels by hands or electrically propelled by motors. Wheelchairs are used by people for whom walking is difficult or impossible due to illness, injury, or disability.
Individuals with disabilities have difficulty going to places they desire using current wheelchairs. The wheelchairs used today are confined to pavement and ramps. Manual and power wheelchairs currently have a very limited traveling ability for any surface other than hard concrete, pavement, ramps, and other designated areas.
As can be seen, there is a need for an all terrain wheelchair to maneuver over non-paved terrain.